doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twelfth Doctor Adventures/Escape of the Daleks
This is the first episode of Season 1 from Twelfth Doctor Adventures. Plot In a secret underground base from the British Army stands a massive spaceship. Mrs Lake, general at the army is in charge of the investigation. "UNIT has just cheked the ship madam." a soldier tells her. "Its a Dalek ship. All the Daleks are dead. They wanted the ship, but as you told me, i said that they had to go away and that if there was no danger we shall investigate ourselfs." "Well done." says Mrs Lake. "There is no danger. A few dead Daleks. And they are worried about that. Hahaha. Idiots." Meanwhile, at UNIT HQ. "We cannot risk it." says Kate Steward. "We need that ship. There might be danger. I only see one way of doing this." "And that is...?" asks Colonel Mace. Kate: "We need the Doctor. Doctor Who Theme The Doctor and Helen have been traveling for a while in the TARDIS. They are standing in the controlroom when the telephone rings. The Doctor picks up the horn. "Hello? Oh, hello Kate. What? That can't be possible. We have to do something. Oh, that's why you called. Yes. No, of course not. I'll come right away." "What was that all about?" Helen asks. "Trouble on Earth." says the Doctor. "Very much trouble." The TARDIS lands at the UNIT HQ. "What sort of danger?" asks Helen. "One of my biggest enemy's are the Daleks." explains the Doctor. "They are little creatures in a big and dangerous travel machine. A Dalek ship has been found in the sea. All the Daleks are dead but UNIT wants to do further investigation. However, the British Army, who has the ship, says that there isn't danger and wants to investigate the technology of the ship and the Dalek's travel machines. We have to stop them in time and investigate the ship." Some later the Doctor and Helen are siting in a car together with Kate Steward, Colonel Mace and some other UNIT soldiers. "This is going to be dangerous." says the Doctor. "If there are some Daleks alive they might kill everybody on that base. How long till we get there?" "Around 10 minutes, sir." says the driver. "Remember, Helen, don't touch a thing inside that Dalek ship." the Doctor tells her. "It will be scary between those dead and maybe alive Daleks. So no need to panic ca... I mean Helen." "Why did you call me Ca?" Helen asks. "Cause you look like Cass, somebody i new." Some later the Doctor and his friends enter the secret base. "Hello." says mrs Lake. "You must be from UNIT." "Yes we are." says Mace. "We're going to check that ship." "There's no need to check it." says mrs Lake. "There's no danger. Everything inside there is dead." "You don't now anything about Daleks." the Doctor tells her. "We will investigate the ship. Come on, Kate, Mace and Helen. Lets get in there." The Doctor and the others stand in a corridor inside the ship. Next to them are two Daleks. Dead Daleks. "Lets split up." says the Doctor. "If you notice any danger, get out of the ship." The Doctor goes one way with Helen and Mace and Kate take another one. Soon the Doctor and Helen enter a big room. The Doctor cheks all Daleks. "And?" Helen asks. "All dead." says the Doctor. "Lets check this corridor." The Doctor spots something on the wall in the corridor. He gets his sonic and cheks it. "Its a secret door." says the Doctor. He uses the sonic to open the door. The wall slides open. The Doctor and Helen walk inside. "T his is a special room." explaines the Doctor. "Its build for survival. If you don't need food you can stay alive in here for over 200 years." "But the Daleks don't need food, do they?" asks Helen. In the room are two Daleks. "No they don't." says the Doctor. "Helen, don't touch those Dal..." Its to late. Helen touches one and it comes to life. "Humans." it says. "You will be extreminated. Exterminate!!! EXTERMINATE!!! Kate and Mace are walking through the ship. "No danger." says Mace. "So far." adds Kate. They suddenly see a big square hole in the wall. Inside is a room with the Doctor and Helen in it, facing two Daleks. One is awake and shouts: "Exterminate!" However, it doesn't shoot. "Weapon isn't working!" it says. "Alert. Alert!!! ALERT!!!" "Run!" shouts the Doctor. All four of them run out of the room. "So there are Daleks alive." says Kate. "How many of this special rooms are there?" The Doctor gets his sonic and points it to a computer. On screen shows a map of the ship. "There's only one special room." says the Doctor. He walks back to the room. Then he runs to the others. "The other Daleks has woken up to." he tells them. "Run!" The Doctor and his friends leave the ship. "There are two Daleks alive." says the Doctor. "You must all leave now!" "Never!" shouts Mrs Lake. "Nobody on this base is save." the Doctor says. "Now let us deal with it!" "I do whatever i like." says Mrs Lake. "Soldiers, in there. Now. We're going to kill those Daleks." "No!" shouts the Doctor. "You wil kill yourself." But its to late. Mrs Lake and her soldiers enter the ship. "Now what?" asks Helen. "She'll only make the Daleks angry." says the Doctor. "And they're more dangerous than ever. They've nothing to lose!" Two soldiers are walking through the ship. Suddenly, they're facing two Daleks. "Exterminate! Exterminate!!!" one of them shouts. "Weapon defect." "My weapon isn't" says the other one" The soldiers start shooting but it doesn't help a thing. "EXTERMINATE!!!" shouts the Daleks. Both soldiers fall to the ground. Dead. Mrs Lake hears the exterminating. She runs into a big room. In front of her are two Daleks. "Exterminate!" shouts one. He shoots. Mrs Lake tries to escape but she is hit and falls dead to the ground. "We have to leave the ship and destroy all Humans." says one of the Daleks. "Follow me." The Doctor and his friends are sitting in the base. Suddenly Mace starts to shout. "Doctor! The Daleks! They've left the ship!" "What!" says the Doctor. He runs to the window. There are two Daleks on the ground. They are attacked by Humans. Soon there is a whole battlefield. But at last, the Daleks win. The Doctor rushes down the stairs. The Doctor (D): "Daleks. Surrender. Or you will be destroyed." Dalek 1 (1): "Never!" (D): I give you one last warning." Dalek 2 (2): "Who are you?" (D): "I am known on the Daleks Homeworld as The Oncoming Storm." (1): "You. You are the Doctor. Exterminate! Exterminate!!! EXTERMINATE!!!" However, the Daleks gun can't shoot. (2): "I'll shoot him." (D): "Wait! I can help you. Save you. You can't live for long now you've left the special room. You'll die." (1): "Daleks cannot die!" (D): "Yes you can." (2): "We will not surrender to you, Doctor. We will exterminate you. Exterminate." (D): "No!" Mace (M): "Wait." (1): "Who are you?" (M) "I am the Doctor. He's lying. He only wants to save me." (D): "Mace, no!" (2): "Then we will exterminate you! Exterminate!" (D): "NO!" The Daleks shoots and Mace's body falls on the ground. (D): "Now you've gone to far! I will destroy you! All of you" (1): "Alert! I am under attack! Dalek X3B1, help me!" But the other Dalek isn't anwsering. (2): "My travel machine isn... Isn't... Work... ing... ext... mina... aler... t..." (1): "NO!!! Save me! Save me!" (1): "Travel machi... alert... I cannot mov... mo... move... help... me, Docto... " Then, Dalek X3B1's travel machine opens. (2): "Doctor... You where right... I am dying... Farewell... Dalek... 3ED4... Then he dies. Then Daleks 3ED4's travel machine opens. (1): "I... am dying... too. Fare... well Dalek... X3B1... He then dies too. "They're defeated!" says Helen. She then sees the Doctor running to Mace's dead body. "He's dead" he says. Some soldiers come out of the Daleks ship. "Mrs Lake," says one of them. "She's dead." "Destroy the ship." the Doctor orders. A week later is Mace's Funerall. The Doctor, Helen and Kate are also guests. After the funeral the Doctor and Helen walk to the TARDIS. "We'll be off." says the Doctor. "Bye Kate." "Bye Doctor." she replies. "And bye Helen. I'm sure we'll meet again soon." The Doctor and Helen enter the TARDIS and it takes off. The End Category:Finn Tracy Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring UNIT